On the Run
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = | Writer = Steven E. deSouza | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Thomas J. Blank | Production = 47455 | Original = 13 May 1978 | Prev = Rancho Outcast | Next = Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman | Related = }} When Jaime decides to leave the OSI, her resignation is met with opposition, forcing her to flee for freedom or be confined as property of the federal government. Summary Deconstructed Unlike The Six Million Dollar Man series finale, "The Moving Mountain," this final episode of Bionic Woman is written with a sense of closure; Jaime leaving the OSI, Oscar expressing how much like family she had become. Memorable Quotes Jaime: (writing a letter of resignation to Oscar) I'm tired of answering the bugle. I'm tired of being called a winner just because Rudy's genius made it impossible for me to lose. And I'm tired of looking in the mirror and seeing an OSI agent instead of a woman. I'm just tired. ---- Oscar: So... you're going to lock her up, eh? Is that your idea of a grateful government? ---- Oscar: (When you put her in the cage) make sure you get her name right - it's not Janey, it's Jaime - Jaime Sommers. Say it. Senator: What? Oscar: SAY IT! Senator: Jaime Sommers. Oscar: Good! And don't you forget it... ---- Jaime: Are you trying to tell me that I can't even quit if I want to? I mean, I don't understand you, I thought that I was more than just a pawn to you or even a tool. (Jaime pinches Oscar's arm as she speaks) Oscar: Jaime, you're hurting my arm. ---- Oscar: Well, I better get out of here - before I end up telling you that the NSB are on their way over here... that you've got twenty minutes to pack and to get out of here. That I might tell you to run... use all the skills that I taught you... to prevent us from paying you back in this way. ---- Oscar: You know... Callahan once accused me of being married to the OSI... and if that is the case, you're the closest thing to family I'll ever have. I want you to know, I'm going to miss you very, very much, but I want you to go... be free... find whatever it is you're looking for... 'cause I... well... I love you. Jaime: (crying) Oscar... I love you too. I do. All I'm lookin' for is whatever's left of Jaime Sommers. You know, you just gave me back a big piece of her. So maybe I can find the rest, huh? ---- Jaime: They want to put me in a cage, Chris. Put me in a zoo -- and I cannot live like that -- I don't have to. ---- Chris: I don't believe this. We know more about what's going on in Moscow and Peking than we do at the NSB. Rudy: It's a rotten political trick. For years now, Parr's been trying to discredit you and get the NSB to take over all the government under cover operations and he's using Jaime as a an issue to do it. Oscar: Parr believes it's for the good of the country, Rudy. That's the trouble. He thinks he's doing the right thing. ---- Jaime: Three years ago they brought me back to life. I felt very grateful, okay, I said I would work for them. I decided to become an agent and go on a mission occasionaly. Then occasionally became all the time. Chris, I haven't had any life of my own at all. All I have had is missions. I don't like what I have been doing and I don't like what I've become. Chris: But it's good enough for me to fall in love with. Jaime: Oh really? Well what are you in love with? If you're a leg man, honey, you're outta luck. ---- Tommy: You don't understand. He's not just blind; now he's different. Jaime: Maybe what's different is the way that you're treating him, Tommy. Look, he can't play ball - so what? I mean, you know that - you both understand that. But I'll bet there's a lot of other things that haven't changed that you could be doing together, huh? He's your father, Tommy. ---- Jaime: I need some time to have a life of my own also. That may mean marriage, children - I don't know. But it does mean some work that I feel good about: teaching, helping kids, something positive, because, you see, I experience the OSI as negative activity. It's fending off disaster, it's survival time, and I must have some things in my life that give me perspective, so that my work for you will mean something. Now, if that seems unreasonable, I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. Trivia *Unlike The Six Million Dollar Man, which concluded in an open-ended fashion with a standard episode, The Bionic Woman became a rare example (for the era) of an ongoing series being allowed to end with an actual conclusion that resolves the general premise of the series. Indeed, nine years later the events of this episode continued to reverberate with Oscar in the first reunion film, Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman. *Scenes from other episodes are used when showing OSI members being surveilled; "Brain Wash," for Oscar, "The Pyramid" for Chris Williams, and "The Antidote" for Rudy Wells and Sarah. *Mariel Aragon appeared as Kim in the second season episode "Beyond the Call". * The very last bionic feat Jaime does is burst a tennis ball - it's unknown whether by accident or design, but this was also the very first bionic thing she does in her first episode. * Another link to her first episode is that this episode features the rhyme "Humpty Dumpty", also spoken by Steve and Jaime in the first. * This story mirrors Wagner's real life feelings; she wanted to leave the role as she felt that Jaime had completely taken over her life and she wanted to return to normality. These are also Jaime Sommers's reasons, in the story, for wanting to resign from the OSI. * Jaime's mugshot in "On The Run" was also used in her wanted poster as part of her cover as Blondie Malone in Rancho Outcast. * Dialogue confirms that it has been three years since Jaime was made bionic, which conforms to the fact her first SMDM episode aired in 1975. * Christopher Stone make his final appearance as Chris Williams, as the character does not return in the reunion films. Nitpicks *Sarah explains to Chris that she is temporarily covering for Callahan. But would a doctor, or even a lab technician, cover for a secretary? Rudy Wells' secretary/assistant Lynda Wilson would have been the likelier choice. *The cage Reiko was put in did not appear to be locked, so why did Jaime have to rip the door off? *Jaime crouches near the polar bear habitat at the Los Angeles Zoo, yet can spy the Griffith Park Merry-Go-Round nearly 1 mile away and read the Humpty Dumpty sign. 322